pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 December 2014
10:07 and me is b0red 10:07 so i check chat 10:07 and i see a doge 10:07 dogeodgeodhe 10:08 lolwtf 10:08 Such tru story 10:08 ello Lil 10:08 Lewut. 10:08 zomg wassup with dem new Wikia thingy on top 10:08 Lol 10:08 ikr 10:08 ohiya 10:08 the new wiki layout sux 10:08 it was there in the CC a loooooooooooong tiem ago 10:08 ik 10:08 Huuh. 10:08 Anyways 10:08 Hai 10:09 I got SSBWU + DK amiibo :D DDD 10:09 iPa d won't let me but Sap-fling 10:09 wut 10:09 You got ze SSBWU? 10:09 Holy cr@p. 10:09 yas 10:09 I used my own money to get it 10:09 And now, begin the Giant Fat@ss Turtles Battle v3! 10:10 Someday in 2015, I'll be an admin 10:10 k 10:11 Hmm 10:11 NOOOOOO 10:11 Sapfling is actual money premium D: 10:11 YEP. 10:11 I wonder how OP Winter Melon and Sap-fling will be 10:11 HAck dem 10:11 Because I think the zombies get slowed by 50% by Winter Melon, and the Sap-fling... 10:11 DUN. DUN. DUNNN 10:11 Welperz 10:11 Maybe the zombies cannot move at all? 10:12 Time to get 4 euros down my bank account 10:13 yaay, I guess 10:13 K 10:15 Wait a second 10:15 3.1.1 already adds Ice Age Pt. 1? 10:16 No 10:16 awww 10:16 Just Hurrikale, Ice block and other FROSTBITE CAVE zombies 10:16 no longer Ice Age :P 10:16 GOSH DARNIT 10:16 I hate when one of my ping names is "Zombie" 10:16 *Ice Block ZOmbie 10:17 zombie kk 10:17 Oh gosh. 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 (troll) 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 K deleted it. 10:16 I hate when one of my ping names is "Zombie" 10:16 *Ice Block ZOmbie 10:17 zombie kk 10:17 Oh gosh. 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 (troll) 10:17 ZOMBIE 10:17 K deleted it. 10:19 tstew 10:20 gttg gonn aeat 10:25 k 12:05 Hi! 12:42 ohiya 01:00 ...WTH? 01:01 When I open PvZ, it says I still didn't unlock minigames, puzzle, and survival... 01:02 https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xpmiatn929002t/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-04%2011.01.19.png?dl=0 01:07 hmm 01:39 Hello. 01:41 ohiya 01:43 hai 01:43 Hell. 01:43 *Hello. 01:43 I got Sapfling in PvZ2 :D 01:45 Sapfling is basically 0/0 Glue Gunner + Tier 3 Glue Supply Depot 01:45 ...exept that the glue appears when the Zombie is hit 01:47 Am i alone? 01:47 Yes. 01:47 Hello 01:47 . 01:48 Hi 01:48 lol 01:48 i is making a new rpg 01:48 game 01:49 It's divided into 12 demos (maybe) 01:49 It's an estimate [[]]:) 01:53 ohiya 01:54 Anyone knows how to fix this? https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xpmiatn929002t/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-04%2011.01.19.png?dl=0 01:54 dang it 01:54 im furious 01:54 kgtg 01:55 i will rage in my sleep 01:55 Bye. 01:56 kbiya 01:59 Hmm 02:00 Do you know where your Userdata is located? 02:00 (the Userdata of PvZ1) 02:00 Yes. 02:00 Go into that folder where it is located. 02:00 Also 02:01 Fun Fact about PvZ1: There is an unused 6-1 in the game´s files. 02:11 ......Nintendo already done that long ago. 02:11 Umm 02:11 I mean in the sm4sh. 02:11 Long before the game was released. *Duck hunt Duo face* 02:11 I know. 02:11 Rright. 02:11 Put the user1 file into your userdata folder you opened. 02:11 @SB 02:13 ... 02:13 Done? 02:13 @SB 02:14 I didn't want a 100%-finished game file. :| 02:15 What's the fun in playing a game if there's nothing more to do in it? 02:15 ....Oh 02:15 K then 02:16 There´s no other way to regain your stuff other than completely restart then. 02:16 ...*suicides* 02:16 ROFL 02:16 heh 02:18 Oh god 02:18 Is there non-pool survival endless? 02:18 Without userdata hacking, no, WITH userdata hacking, yes. 02:19 Fun Fact: Non-Pool S:E is actually one of the many unused things in PvZ1. 02:15 ....Oh 02:15 K then 02:16 There´s no other way to regain your stuff other than completely restart then. 02:16 ...*suicides* 02:16 ROFL 02:16 heh 02:18 Oh god 02:18 Is there non-pool survival endless? 02:18 Without userdata hacking, no, WITH userdata hacking, yes. 02:19 Fun Fact: Non-Pool S:E is actually one of the many unused things in PvZ1. 02:28 Hello. 02:29 Is PvZ still a thing? 02:29 Hello. 02:35 Hello. 02:16 ROFL 02:16 heh 02:18 Oh god 02:18 Is there non-pool survival endless? 02:18 Without userdata hacking, no, WITH userdata hacking, yes. 02:19 Fun Fact: Non-Pool S:E is actually one of the many unused things in PvZ1. 02:28 Hello. 02:29 Is PvZ still a thing? 02:29 Hello. 02:35 Hello. 02:36 orb 02:37 oh wait nvm 02:37 KYAHAHA I got my old save back! >:D 02:41 But I'm still 2 levels back on Adventure Mode 2... 02:44 Hah 02:44 I legimately completed the game 6 times. 02:44 While i hakkzzorrz the game to make it show that i completed it 15 times. 02:45 'K. 02:29 Hello. 02:35 Hello. 02:36 orb 02:37 oh wait nvm 02:37 KYAHAHA I got my old save back! >:D 02:41 But I'm still 2 levels back on Adventure Mode 2... 02:44 Hah 02:44 I legimately completed the game 6 times. 02:44 While i hakkzzorrz the game to make it show that i completed it 15 times. 02:45 'K. 02:51 Btw 02:51 SB, what´s your S:E record? 02:51 I didn't unlock it yet. :( 02:52 ...Oh. 02:52 If you do, WATCH OUT. 02:52 I can show you a video of what´s it like on round 15k 02:53 Gargantuars, Gargantuars, more Gargantuars, can never have enuff Gargantuars? 02:53 Gargantuars... 02:53 Hah, i wish it was only them 02:53 Have i told you about the secret GIGA-Gargantuars? 02:54 Oh. 02:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE42YWKzT50 02:54 So, Giga Gargantuars, Giga Gargantuars, more Giga Gargantuars, can never have enuff Giga Gargantuars? 02:54 Yup. 02:54 Which is bad. 02:54 Really bad. 02:55 Because they only die after getting FOUR instants to their face (Or the damage equal to four instants) 02:55 Which is why i love Cob Cannons so much. 02:53 Hah, i wish it was only them 02:53 Have i told you about the secret GIGA-Gargantuars? 02:54 Oh. 02:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE42YWKzT50 02:54 So, Giga Gargantuars, Giga Gargantuars, more Giga Gargantuars, can never have enuff Giga Gargantuars? 02:54 Yup. 02:54 Which is bad. 02:54 Really bad. 02:55 Because they only die after getting FOUR instants to their face (Or the damage equal to four instants) 02:55 Which is why i love Cob Cannons so much. 02:59 ZOMG 02:59 ZOOOOOOOOOOOOMG 03:00 03:00 COB CANNON 03:01 HOAYAAAAAOHMEHGAWDOMIOMOIMJ 03:01 Rumnccdcccc 03:01 lel 03:01 nice try 03:01 you didn´t troll me :T 03:02 lulz i was checking AJ userpage while you posted dat pic 03:02 o rly 03:03 ya 03:05 (okay) 03:05 https://join.me/120-462-293 03:06 importantz 03:06 cob cannon 03:07 who is on stream 03:08 Me. 03:08 cob cannon where are you 03:08 i was getting some tea 03:08 cuz i is a bit sick 03:03 ya 03:05 (okay) 03:05 https://join.me/120-462-293 03:06 importantz 03:06 cob cannon 03:07 who is on stream 03:08 Me. 03:08 cob cannon where are you 03:08 i was getting some tea 03:08 cuz i is a bit sick 2014 12 04